persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuki Ino
The Protagonist, is the actual main protagonist in the game. Profile Fuyuki and or, Kaito, or Tasejin(protagonist-Leader) is a shy-typical quiet protaginist, as he recently descoverd into the western side since his foster parents decide not to keep him, he's lived by himself in a small-Motel and now lives in Osaka. when he was a child, he's always had rough parents that never Seemed to like him, his first parents abused and hit him as a child, he has also been severely and emotionally absued by his foster parents, and never seemed to like him for a strange reason. so, one day, he found a (possibly)wild rabbit that didn't have enough proper care and then, he has decided to take care of the rabbit and gave it proper treatment and had even gave him a name. his old-foster parents didn't want him having any sort of animals in their house because of his "mother's" hatred of animals, so Fuyuki decided to raise him alone in his secret shack and pretend that the rabbit wasn’t even there. and since then, he has always kept him wherever he went, even to Osaka, until one day. Design Fuyuki is a 15-year Old with Below Average height, Pale Skin, with a normal frame of a body type. Fuyuki wears the usual Uniform, with the usual Green Cardigan and the black pants. He as well as Grayish-Blackish Hair almost similar to Momoko Takanashi’s color of hair, and has a bit of edges to the side that makes his hair look a bit fluffy, and has brown eyes. Protaginist info for him, as you begin to go with his route, he will have the chance to talk to everyone and have social links/bonds with his schoolmates even including his pet rabbit, in the beginning of the story though, just like with all Protaginist's he dosen't exactly have a Cannon name, although his Manga and "his info name" will be Fuyuki Ino, and in the Possibly (made) Anime and other spin-offs, his (possibly) offical name will be Kaito Takeda. since his relashionship seems to be more "offically" cannon hense the other relashionships such as Yukari and Minato(Makoto) Rise and Yu(Souji) and Ann and Akira(Amamiya Ren) his will hence fourth be more cannon in the others for his crush to be in the Moon Arcana, and for gameplays, he will and have the chance to date another girl, although since Momoko is Fuyuki's actual Love Interest, he will have a couple days to date and bond, although if you decided to date Reina Kojima and the stregnth with the Lovers Arcana, Reina will become Jealous of Momoko and she will possibly date you again if the player chooses to date her again or not, although, for the sake of this Wiki, i will highly suggest NOT to date her, because if you date her, things might go horribly wrong. Personality Fuyuki seems like a quiet and shy-possibly even a kuudere-type of guy although he seems to be more quieter than most protaginists are. although, like every single Persona Game, the player has to choose which personality he wants to have, due to his apperance, he does seem like the all-time of guy who likes to hang out with friends. or he could just be the one guy who is a nerd for sterotypical Black-Comedy like Minato does. since of his lack of actual personality, his attitude seems mellow and the "sterotypical Social-Anxiety Teenager". Etymology his second name(Kaito) means “ The Most Supportive" person and Takeda means Martial Felid his manga name Fuyuki means Winter Tree while Ino written in katakana is a name given to Greek mythology, It was the wife of the King of Thives Kadmos and a rather mean stepmother of Frixos and Elli. Based to another myth, she turned into godship and was praised together with Poseidon, Thalass (sea) and Galini (calmness) With his third name Tasejin Sugukami, literally means “ a person of spirit who is a shy person of excellence” in full sentence. Trivia * he seems to be the shortest Male Protagonist, at 169 cm (5’7”), he is only one inch shorter than The Male Protagonist of Persona 3. * Mako mentions that if he ever has a birthday, it would be December 22nd due to the fact that he’ll be a Capricorn because a Capricorn is ambitious, conservative, determined, practical and helpful * Fuyuki (Kaito or Tasejin) could be quarter Greek like Momoko since his manga name isn’t written in katakana, and it could be of Greek roots, it was never mentioned in the official profiles *he is the youngest Protaginist in the Persona series, since most of them are 16 to 17 *he also claims to have a "fetish" with girls with big toes, possibly a Foot-Fetish * he is short compared to Hisato Ogawa * his hair is gray in the visual art, but not in the gacha studio version * His Persona is the child of Izanami and Izanagi which is Yu Narukami’s Persona And Marie’s True Form in Persona 4 Gallery File:09CC53AE-4EE0-46E2-A4E7-5804234478F1.jpeg|Fuyuki, above Momoko File:Persona_6_Cover_art.png|Fuyuki on the middle with Fukakai Yamazaki And Momoko Takanashi on the left File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima File:65AAB5A5-AFDB-448B-8AE6-50D754CBF463.jpeg|220x220px|Fuyuki in Gacha Form File:2D63BB37-B001-4C07-8F28-A230F4C641FF.jpeg|Fuyuki Above Momoko’s Head (2)|centre Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Born in the 2010s Category:2009 Births Category:The Wonderlands